Jungle Book: A Man Cub's Lesson
by NoRatCat
Summary: Now a grown man. Mowgli teaches an important lesson to his only student. Followup to "Snake Mama". Based on the Netflix film Legend of the Jungle.


The tiny frog hopped it's way towards the root, coming to a halt within the young girl's eyesight. With curiousity, the young one cautiously raised her hands. She was careful in her movements. Stealthy, patient, and not to make a sound. That's what her mother had taught in regards to hunting lessons. Though her mother hunted far differently from her. For one thing, her mother had no hands or feet, where as she was the exact opposite.

Sneaking ever closer, the girl readied herself to strike, to deliver the final strike, when…

"Hema? Are you paying attention?"

The suddenness of the voice made her jump, and the frog hopped away. With a pout, Hema turned towards the source of the voice.

"Mowgli! You scared the frog away!" The young girl cub whined.

Standing before her was a grown man cub. Where as Mowgli was scrawny as a boy, he had gained some noticeable muscle here and there. He was still garbed in his loincloth, and his hair was still just as long and stringy. Hema was likewise a similar shape. Minus the muscle. She was still far too young to develop a proper muscle tone. Yet she and Mowgli looked very much alike. The same shade of skin, and the same long black hair. The only difference were Hema's green irises.

It had been several years since Hema had been found in the jungle, and just like Mowgli, she had grown into it. The key difference within their lifestyles were their upbringing. Where as Mowgli was the adopted son of the wolf pack, Hema was the adopted daughter of a snake.

Mowgli himself was very surprised to learn of another man cub in the jungle, let alone one Kaa had taken under her metaphorical wing. He remembered his talk with Kaa within the old tree. He had been frightened, but he stood his ground, hoping for the ancient python to share with him his future. Needless to say, the meeting had given him a good indication of the snake's character. Not many would view the fight to take Akela's position as "entertainment". So it made it very unbelievable that Kaa would take in a stray man cub. Let alone refer to her as her daughter.

"Hema you should be taking your lessons seriously." Mowgli chided. His voice hinting at annoyance.

"I don't know why I have to take these stupid lessons. Mummy teaches me all I need to know about the jungle." Hema argued..

"Well your mother asked me personally to give you these lessons. Especially considering you don't have fangs." Mowgli retorted.

Hema was about to say something, but kept her mouth shut and crossed her arms. She realized Mowgli indeed had a point.

"Hey, don't give me that look. You're just lucky Baloo isn't teaching you. Trust me when I say he would not be as gentle as me."

Indeed Baloo could be gruff. And for a moment, Hema realized Mowgli was the lesser of the two evils.

"Alright. Seeing as you are distracted, I'll give you a break." Mowgli noticed Hema brightened up at that. "But only if you answer this question. Hema's delight fell, "Why do hunters look their prey in the eye?"

"So their souls can pass onto the next life." Hema answered.

Mowgli grinned, "Glad you're at least paying some attention. Break little sister." Mowgli said, giving a similar nickname bestowed to him a long ago.

Hema was about to go about her business (yet staying within Mowgli's eyesight) when a sudden question popped in her head.

"Mowgli?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do they call us man cubs?"

The question took Mowgli by surprise. Within her years of living in the jungle, Hema had never asked that question.

Mowgli himself seemed uncertain of how to respond. But he did. "Well, that's what we are."

"But what are man cubs?"

This question wasn't so easily deterred.

"You've seen the village. All the creatures walking around?" Hema nodded. "Those are men. Humans. That's our kind."

Hema's face glinted with recognition. "Well what are we doing here?"

"Well, when I was young, Shere Khan killed my real mother. Then Bagheera found me and brought me to the wolf pack. After I was spoken for, I became a member of the pack." Mowgli explained.

At first, Hema seemed confused, but showed an understanding as her face twitched. "So Kaa found me?"

Mowgli noticed she had dropped the "Mummy" title. But he ignored it for now. "Yes. But do you know what that means?"

"What?" Hema asked.

Mowgli leaned down, placing his hands upon the girl's shoulders, and stared deeply into her eyes. "That means you are very special little sister."

Hema looked down at her hands, her green eyes twinkling as she pondered Mowgli's words. "I don't understand."

Mowgli gave a light hearted chuckle. "Don't worry. One day you will. Now go on and play, but I want you to come back with your lessons with a better attitude."

Beaming up at her surrogate brother and teacher, Hema replied. "Don''t worry, I will."

And so the young one was sent off to play. Least for the time being. Though a softer teacher he may have been, Mowgli would make certain Hema would be able to survive in the jungle. That and he had made a promise to Kaa. And he knew better to go back on a word with a giant, ancient python.


End file.
